


Harry Hermit

by Scythe_Asgore



Series: Harry Hermit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Harry Dies a Lot, Hermitcraft season 6 and 7, Minecraft Inventory mechanics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Redstone (Minecraft), Rustic Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Asgore/pseuds/Scythe_Asgore
Summary: Harry Potter is saved by an unlikely source.Because of this, he ends up on Hermitcraft. When he finally goes to Hogwarts; things get interesting.
Series: Harry Hermit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Harry Hermit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind and enjoy!

There was a park located a few blocks near number four, Privet Drive. On a normal summer’s day in 1986, two of the residents of this property could be found running around and chasing each other. A young six year old was being chased by a large group of boys. If anyone regularly visited this park, they would know that the chase would end in disaster for the six year old. Today was one of those days.

  
Harry Potter knew he had to be fast, If he wasn’t Dudley would end today’s game of Harry Hunting by beating him up. Even while running, Harry could tell who the park regulars were; they were usually neighbours who would never help him because Harry was “An awful delinquent” and an“Ungrateful brat”.

  
“Hey Dudley, I caught him!”

  
Hearing this voice so close to him, Harry spun around to find its owner right in front of him.  
Note to self stop turning around. Piers Polkiss caught Harry’s arms before he could run away. Dudley had brought three extra friends to the park today to assist in the hunting. Harry just knew that today's punching session would be worse than usual.

******

A stranger happened to be sitting and enjoying nature today, when he saw a gang of boys beat another boy. When the gang left the small boy was left lying on the ground with a few open wounds

  
“Hello Kid, My name is NPC Grian,” The stranger looked around, and seeing that it was close to night he asked “Where do you live?”  
NPC Grian carefully watched the boy who didn’t respond. After 10 minutes of standing and waiting, NPC Grian was rewarded with a quiet response The young boy was named Harry Potter, and he lived a few blocks over at number four, Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle. While living with an auto or uncle wasn't particularly weird the fact that Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs was.“Living in closets isn’t normal. You know what? I’ll take you to your uncle’s and we can talk about your living condition.”

******

Harry Potter didn’t know how to feel about NPC Grian. On one hand, If he went home with this stranger Uncle Vernon would be sure to beat him up for telling strangers lies. On the other hand He may get a bedroom or more food. When Harry told the stranger that they could go to his house together, Harry expected NPC Grian to walk him home. Instead Harry was picked up and teleported with NPC to the front door. NPC Grian then rang the doorbell.

  
Vernon Dursley was not having a great day. Grunnings lost thousands of pounds because of one idiot, and Harry hadn’t done half of his chores today. When he answered the door, he expected a neighbour or salesman. He was definitely not expecting his nephew and a floating stranger in a red sweater.

  
“Hello! My name is NPC Grian. I found your nephew being beat up by some boys and thought I should bring him to his house.”

  
“What?” Vernon looked at Harry, then he looked at the man holding him and Vernon’s thoughts nearly poured out of his head. “Mister Grian are you floating? Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. I bet Harry did that to you. Here I’ll just take him, then you should be back to normal.”

  
“Mr. Dursley, Me floating has nothing to do with Harry. Also he told me that you keep him in a closet. You know living in a closet is not fun,” NPC responded.  
“Ah, well Harry is lying to you,” Vernon started, “ Wait, you said that you just randomly float? You, You, You…”

  
“Freak?” Harry responded sadly

“Harry must have used his, his freakishness on you,” Vernon nearly shouted. Petunia, who was listening to some of the conversation, chose that moment to come join Vernon at the front door.

  
“Honey what’s going on out here? It might bother the neighbours, and Duddy is napping,” Petunia then looked around as her husband filled her in on the conversation. There was no way Petunia ever wanted to be saddled with a wizard like Harry, and seeing this stranger seemingly cared for the boy; she thought. “Well, if you want him so badly, just take him,” She addressed NPC Grian before quietly explaining herself to her husband. “Dear, if this guy just takes the boy; We will never have to worry about him ever again.”

  
“Well, Do you want him?’ Vernon said impatiently.

  
“I think I will sir, but I am curious as to why you would give him up so easily," NPC Grian replied wondering why someone would just offer up their child to a stranger.

  
“A random wizard named Dumbledore forced us to take him in when he dropped Harry on our front step one night with a letter,” Petunia explained, “I never wanted to raise my freakish sister’s kid but here I am, so I will be glad when he’s gone. He doesn’t even have a birth certificate because he was born among wizards.”

  
“ Well then, goodbye. Get out and don’t bring him back” Vernon finished before he slammed the front door closed.

******

Harry thought he was dreaming. He was leaving the Dursleys forever in the arms of someone who cared. As it was getting dark out, he tiredly snuggled into NPC Grian’s warm red sweater.

  
“Thank you for taking me from the Dursleys,” Harry mumbled. He then thought of something, “NPC Grian, where are we going?”

  
"I’m taking you to Grian’s base for a health potion or two,” NPC responded; he then asked “Do you want to build a rustic house, Harry?” but Harry was already asleep.

  
Harry Potter woke in a soft bed. He felt strange, for one, he wasn’t hungry. Two, He wasn’t in any pain at all. It was weird considering he usually was in pain when he woke up. When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in a plain, white room.

“Harry, Do you want to build a rustic house?” a stranger-no NPC Grian softly asked.

  
“I don’t know how to build a house though,” Harry responded slightly confused. Why would he know how to build a house? He was six after all. But then again, he had been saved by this man.

  
“Well, I’ll teach you. Step One: Shut up and listen,” NPC said, showing off an almost insane smile to the now slightly alarmed six year old. “Harry, come on let’s build this house.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling/grammar errors please tell me.  
> This is the longest NPC has gone without mentioning rustic houses.  
> Harry's nap/healing in a Minecraft world allows him to use game mechanics.


End file.
